Conventional methods and apparatuses for constructing a structure with field poured components can be labor and time intensive. The use of pre-cast elements is desired, but can lead to a weaker structure than can be attained with field poured elements. Accordingly, a need for a more efficient method and apparatus for constructing a strong structure with pre-cast concrete elements has been developed by the present inventors.